Bestiary
Sapient Human * Itept * Shast Dragonoid * Chelon * Echidna * Kobalos * Shryke * Sirrush Gnome * Cyclops * Goblin Theric * Babivark * Matagot * Narashim * Kirata * Zimbwi * Nezumi * Ramid * Kitsune * J'Tengu * X * X Undine * Triton * Panipo * Sedna * Nymph Demon Demons are spirits of the Void, lifeless and soulless entities which endlessly seek destruction of all within the multiverse. They are forever separated from the divine source of things, and as such neither desire nor require redemption of any kind. They are embodiment of sheer entropy, conjured into reality by the mind's most egregious transgressions of divine law. Chaos Demon Chaos demons were the first demons to emerge, existing before the gods, celestials and lower kingdoms. Their forms are utterly bizarre and alien, their proportions horrifying to the ordered mind. * Sothotilik * Ischaagysh * Micyuatar * Phorbathyrm * Ugothacha * Voivode Primordial Demon Primordial demons were the second order to emerge, their forms drawn from the predatory forces of nature which in ancient times caused sapient races to cower in the night. * Ammut * Bacillus * Gothalak * Mustekala * Tzavoa * Varkolak Abyssal Demon Abyssal demons are the most recent demons to take form, and their appearances are profanely inspired by the fear the humanoid races have for their own shadow sides, their inner malice and secret evils. * Arsaboth * Athatug * Carnivath * Lothtulu * Phug * Powrie Celestial Hierarch Angel * Holy Angel * Whirling Angel * Throne Angel Archon * Justice Archon * Blade Archon * Soul Archon Tutelar * Grace Tutelar * Logic Tutelar * Dream Tutelar * Guardian Tutelar Infernal Mephit * Impious Mephit * Obscene Mephit * Wailing Mephit * Carrion Mephit Asura * Black Asura * Burning Asura * Roaring Asura Devil * Veiled Devil * Hollow Devil * Broken Devil Avatar Avatar of Lec'ken (NE) Avatar of Tapmat (NO) Avatar of Kalyss (CE) Avatar of Tormthur (CN) Elemental Base Elemental * Earth Elemental * Air Elemental * Water Elemental * Fire Elemental Elementary * Rage Elementary * Serene Elementary * Fear Elementary * Courage Elementary * Hate Elementary * Love Elementary Faerie Alien Outsider Monster * Zombie * Mimic * Spectre * Savage * Vampire * Bodak * Wisp * Wraith * Ghoul * Goliath * Succubus * Mania * Fury * Aberration * Reaver * Beast * Plague * Fiend * Werewolf * Dabtsog * Lich Ghost * Petitioner * Shade * Eidolon * Hero * Lar * Mane * Lemure * Preta * Larva Beast * Eldritch * Matask * Troll * Leviathan * Unicorn * Dragon, Agloolik * Dragon, Axolotl * Dragon, Basilisk * Dragon, Gwythaint * Dragon, Jabberwock * Dragon, Kulshedra * Dragon, Linnorm * Dragon, Naga * Dragon, Nidhogg * Dragon, Verethra Golem * Clay Golem * Iron Golem * Steel Golem * Gold Golem * Obsidian Golem * Wood Golem * Stone Golem * Coral Golem * Copper Golem * Magma Golem * Ice Golem * Glass Golem * Grass Golem * Flesh Golem * Bone Golem Animal Carnivore * Yeti * Chatan * Sand Worm * Guar * Sabrecat * Emoua * Hideen * Griffon * Iyelek * Daamti * Thurn * Sobek * Megalodon * Ferospinax * Glaaki * Cuucilid * Carnator * Kraken * Tandafaat * Banto * Soorok * Aardworg * Kete * Monarch Bear * Attercop * Barghest * Ceretrix * Arctodus * Breene * Calechid * Ukupan * Glarthim * Ormok * Assag Herbivore * Oriss * Tulkor * Duppa * Rafbar * Bront * Archelon * Xoupephan * Shali * Zeeasoe * Wenpo * Mooler * Theriant * Toaka * Gann * Oughin * Millecam * Qopha * Golopul * Greathorn * Craduar * Mastodon * Vulteon * Phrune * Calydon * Nootiatoc * Catoblepas